


Getting Started

by NoblestRomanOfThemAll (AnxiouslyGoing)



Series: Found Family AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: brief mention of ableism, discussion of families separated in foster care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiouslyGoing/pseuds/NoblestRomanOfThemAll
Summary: Adoption usually isn't the first thing on an eighteen year old's mind, but when Logan ages out of the foster care system without being adopted he starts out on a mission to find his half brother, and an old foster sibling.
Series: Found Family AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821112
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Getting Started

**Author's Note:**

> This AU could not have happened without my cowriter buddy who has posted on my profile under Kirk-to-Engineering and also does not have a tumblr. They have been instrumental to filling in details such as Character!Thomas as the social worker and many other things that will come up later in this story. I owe them SO much.

"Thank you for meeting with me," Logan said when Thomas let him into the office. 

"Of course, Logan," Thomas gestured for him to take a seat. "You sounded pretty urgent on the phone, is everything alright?" 

"I need your help to find Patton and Roman." 

The social worker paused, almost caught off guard by the request. "I thought you got a full ride scholarship?" 

"I did," Logan confirmed. "It was an application I submitted at my foster parents' behest and that I turned down. I want to find my brothers. That is what I have always wanted. More so since my own adoption 'fell through'," he set the words off in finger quotes. 

"Logan-" 

"Do not apologize. Being diagnosed with autism helped me to better understand myself. It isn't your fault the family I was with was ableist." 

Thomas nodded, knowing better than to pursue an argument. "First things first, do you have a suitable living situation?" 

"I have multiple job applications in, and I am looking at small apartments that I could feasibly afford-" 

"Where are you staying right now?" Thomas cut in. 

Logan glanced down. "My foster parents have agreed to let me stay in the house until I'm able to find work. But, given that I turned down the scholarship, that's all they're willing to do. I know locating people within the system can be difficult, which is why I wanted to begin this process as soon as possible. I know Patton will be out in just under a year and I need to find him before he ages out." 

"Ok, let's- let's just back up a second. Let's get you taken care of first." He took a legal pad from his desk and started writing as he continued. "If you don't mind desk work, one the lawyers we work with is looking for a law clerk, and I happen to know that he also has some property he's looking to rent out. Give him a call." 

Logan took the paper. "Don't you need experience for that job?" 

"Usually it's a position for law students or graduates," Thomas agreed. "But Mark grew up in the system, his son is adopted, he'll be able to help you out. I'll start making calls and trying to find Patton and Roman. But I have to be honest with you, it's going to be harder to get Roman into your care than Patton. With Patton we can make a case because he's your biological brother. I'll do everything I can to make sure you guys are reunited, but in the meantime, get yourself set up, alright? I know your intent is to adopt, but look at getting licensed to do foster care. It can only help. And as soon as I find anything I will let you know." 

"Thank you," Logan said sincerely. 

"You're more than welcome, Logan. Keep me updated on how you're doing too, ok? If you need anything at all, please, let me know." 

Logan bit his lip, brow pinched. "Could you help me write a script for calling your friend?" 

Thomas gave an easy smile. "Absolutely."


End file.
